


Hero's reunion

by Fignewt3



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Coma, Hospital, M/M, Post wars, Sad with a Happy Ending, other characters are mentioned but dont speak, spoilers for w and wars, this was to satisfy myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fignewt3/pseuds/Fignewt3
Summary: It had been a year since Ban, Jin, and Arata found Hiro on that night and had to fight him to the death in an LBX battle. Ever since then, Ban's life has felt meaningless and empty. But one day changes it all for him.
Relationships: Oozora Hiro/Yamano Ban
Kudos: 5





	Hero's reunion

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 4-5 long years since I've written a danball senki fanfic but I just had to after seeing the cafe art. Take my propaganda.

“Do you regret your actions? Do you regret your existence? Can you let go of your mistakes and try again, or will you be stuck in your despair? What will you do? The clock is ticking.”

\---

It was another day Ban Yamano visited the facility. It had been a year since that gruesome day, when he saw the man who he trusted, respected, believed in, loved, look at him with such cold eyes. It was so wrong for him. It felt so unnatural. That day, his words were caught in his throat as he watched the man fight Arata with powers he had never seen before. He knew he couldn’t keep up with him, but he wanted to push Arata aside and fight instead. After all, he didn’t have the ability to Overload. 

“Yamano-san, good morning. Are you here to visit him again?” The nurse greeted him as he nodded his head. It was really becoming that regular for him, huh? Practically everyone knew who he was (well mostly because of his father having a part in this facility). It wasn’t a long walk to the room that the man was placed in, but it felt like forever. This walk always filled him with fear. What would he see? Would something be different? Would he. . ?

Unfortunately, it was the same when he walked in. Ban mumbled a thank you to the nurse as she walked out. He pulled over the chair he always sat into the bed and looked down at the unconscious man. His eyes became glossy, “I’m back, Hiro.” 

On the nightstand next to the bed were several different objects: flowers, photos, some lbx that he used, cards, and some Senshiman figures. They were all waiting there for when the boy finally woke up, for him to experience some happiness after such a terrible nightmare. But, each day, he never woke up. Hiro Oozora stayed in his comatose state. It hurt too much to see. It hurt to see Hiro become the villain because he always wanted to be the hero. It was almost ironic in a sickening way. 

“The others are doing fine. Ran and Jessica had a really exciting LBX battle yesterday. I think you would have really enjoyed watching it.” Ban spoke as if Hiro could hear him. In his head, he could hear the man respond “Who won, Ban-san?! I bet it was such an exciting battle!” He could hear those words with that excited tone so clearly, but Hiro’s mouth never opened. “It was Jessica who won. She beat Ran at the last stretch. It was extremely close, but they’ve gotten so much better since we first met them.”

That was a few years ago. It seemed like an eternity, but Ban didn’t like thinking about the past too much. Because then he would remember the days when he was 14 and with Hiro again. When the two were trying to stop the Detector. When Hiro told Ban that he was the best partner in the world and that they were meant to be together. When Ban realized his feelings for Hiro were more than friendship. No, the past was too painful to remember, especially right now. The past was full of happy times that he would never be able to experience again.

“Hiro. . .Hiro, I miss you so much. . .” Ban found those words slip out of his mouth, and found tears rolling down his cheeks. He got up from his chair to access tissues so he could clear his eyes. He removed the glasses from his face and began to rub his eyes. He felt so weak crying right now; the others would tell him that it was okay to cry, but Hiro couldn’t cry. Why did that give him the right to do so? He didn’t deserve to if the other couldn’t. After he took some moment to calm himself down and catch his breath, he walked back over to the bed and chair. 

He knew Hiro was still alive, the real Hiro. The one he fought that way was just a miserable excuse of someone’s attempt to taint him, to turn him into something he wasn’t. Ban hated it. He hated it so much. Why did it have to happen?! Why, why?! He took a deep breath again to stop his thoughts from going mad. He looked down at Hiro again. 

“I told myself I’d stay strong for you, but, it’s hard, Hiro. I feel so weak without you. I just want to see you smile, hear your voice, just one more time. . .” He found himself saying this every time he visited. He was begging a God that would never answer him back. A God that looked at him and ignored his pleas. A cruel God. Why couldn’t someone just hear him and answer him?

The rest of the time was filled in the silence. Ban couldn’t find the strength to speak anymore, not even about silly things that had happened between their friend group. From his bag, he took out some items. Another card from Ami, a foreign Senshiman merchandise item from Yuuya, a letter from Professor Oozora, his mother. Ban felt terrible for her since her only son had been used behind her back and left in a dead man’s state, but she couldn’t see him too much because of her work. 

The times she did come, Ban could see the regret and sadness in her eyes behind those glasses of hers. He knew she was blaming herself for what happened to Hiro, and Ban did the same; he also blamed himself for what happened to Hiro. If only he had kept a closer eye on him, stayed closer to him, didn’t. . .no, now wasn’t the time for regrets. Ban knew Hiro would scold him and say, “Ban-san, it wasn’t your fault! A hero must take responsibility for his own actions!” That’s right, Hiro would hit his head and give that angry pout of his like he always did when Ban would blame himself for something that wasn’t his fault. 

Ban looked towards the clock. Visiting hours were almost over and he had to get back home. He wished he could stay longer, but even with his name, he wasn’t allowed to push the rules. “I’ll be back tomorrow, Hiro. Same time as always.” It was a pained and forced smile that he gave, but it was all he could muster out. Genuine smiles were so rare from him these days. He gave one last look at Hiro and then turned away to walk out of the room. 

. . . . . . ?!

Ban stopped dead in his tracks. He swore he heard something in the room, something that wasn’t his footsteps or the sounds of the monitors. He looked around. He was moving. “Hiro?!” Ban immediately ran back over, losing any sort of composure he had before. That didn’t matter now. Hiro---Hiro was---! It was his hand first, then his head, his eye slowly opened. Ban looked at him as he hoped to get any sort of response. “Hiro, Hiro can you hear me?!” Out of instinct, he grabbed onto the other’s right hand. “Hiro, please say something!”

“B. . .an. . san. . .” It was slow and quiet, but his voice came out. Ban felt the tears rush onto his cheeks again, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care at all. Hiro was back; Hiro was looking at him and speaking to him. His dreams were finally becoming a reality. But, now wasn’t the time to indulge in his fantasies. He had to make sure Hiro was over. 

“Take your time, Hiro. Don’t push yourself too much.” He did his best to console and get the other used to be awake again. His hand stayed on Hiro’s. “I’ll stay right here with you, I promise.” He definitely wasn't leaving now, no matter what. 

Hiro took his time to get adjusted, just like Ban said. He slowly moved each part of his body, taking mental notes of how each part felt again and what they did. His toes moved, his legs moved, his arms moved, his hand clutched onto Ban’s. But, something he found strange was his sight. Why could he only see out of one eye? His memories were all over the place so it was hard to piece together what had exactly happened before. 

". . .Ban-san, those concerned eyes don't suit you well." Hiro chuckled as he spoke. It was like, already, he was back to his old self. "I'm sorry for worrying you." 

Yet, Ban shook his head. "You're not allowed to apologize this time. This is the one time I won't let you do so. You. . .you couldn't have predicted that---" Ban cut himself off. Maybe it wasn't best to mention what happened right now.

\---

Doctors were now by the man's side. Each checked on his vitals as Ban stood outside the room on his phone. 

"Really?! He's awake?!"  
"Yeah, he woke up about an hour ago."  
"Does he--"  
"I don't think so."  
"I see. . ."  
"Don't worry, Ran, everything is fine now."  
"I can't help but worry still. We still haven't found who did this to him and why. What if they come back and do it again?"  
"I won't let them."  
"Now that's the Ban I know! I'm glad he's finally back too! Oh, gotta go! I'm catching the next flight to see him!" 

Just like that, Ran hung up. She sounded so excited and happy, well it was understandable after all. She and Hiro became really close friends after everything. The others had gotten back to him too after he sent the message. It looked like they were all coming to see Hiro again, and Ban knew he would love that. A doctor walked outside. 

"How is he, doctor?"  
"Everything seems fine, but his right eye was badly injured. We thought it wasn't working from being comatose, but it's unusable even with him awake."  
"Can I go in and see him again?"  
"Of course." 

Ban walked back into the room. It seemed the nurses had cleaned Hiro up since he first woke up. His hair was neater (well as neat as it could be) and he was sitting upright now. In his hands were the cards and letters from everyone. When he heard Ban walk in, he placed them down. "I didn't realize how long I was gone. . ." 

Now sitting in his usual chair, he looked at Hiro. He could see how disappointed the other looked. His hands shook on the letter written by his mother. "I made everyone worry. . .and I still can't remember what even happened. It feels like I hurt so many people." 

"But you didn't, Hiro." Ban shook his head. "None of this was your fault. You were being used! Manipulated! There's no way you'd do anything bad ever!" His words came out passionately; it wasn't an unfamiliar tone for him. Hiro had heard him speak like this several times. But this time, it felt different. The emotions behind his words were different. 

". . .I can sort of remember what happened." Hiro looked down at his lap. "I hurt people, I hurt that boy Arata-san. But I knew that wasn't me, but I knew it was me. It was like--ghk!" Suddenly, Hiro grabbed his head in pain. It started pounding as soon as he tried to remember more of what happened. It was like something internally was trying to stop him. 

"Hiro!" Ban immediately panicked. What could he do? Should he get a doctor? That seemed like the right thing to do, right?! He was about to get up and do so, but one of Hiro’s hand latched onto his arm. "I-I'm okay. . .I'm fine." He reassured the other. 

With a sigh, Ban sat back down. "I told you not to push yourself. If you can't remember, that's fine. The last thing I want is for you to hurt yourself again." He didn't even realize how concerned he looked. Maybe it was because he was afraid of losing Hiro again. He couldn't go through this again. Ban was tired of losing those he loved. It was a miracle that Hiro even came back to him. 

"Please, Hiro. I'll help you the entire time, but--but please, don't push yourself. Please don't leave me again. I thought you were never going to come back." He was practically begging at this point. His glasses were now fogged up from the endless tears he was producing. He felt pathetic once again, but he was scared, terrified, afraid. He was afraid of this all being a dream. That soon he would wake up to a harsh reality where Hiro was still unconscious and his usual daily depression would begin. “I don’t want to sound clingy, but I’ve spent every day coming to see you. I gave up my research and my life because it was meaningless without you. When I did it, I knew that you would scold me, but---”

This time, Hiro cut him off. He weakly wrapped his arms around Ban with a soft smile. The other broke; he started crying. He was sobbing. So long he kept in those harsh emotions, but today was the end of that. Today, he would show the sadness and pain that had been building in his head and heart, and he would let it all free. Ban Yamano would be free, and it was all thanks to the simple words Hiro spoke. 

“I’m never leaving again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when they announced Hiro as the villain? That fucked me up greatly, but it hurt even more that they never gave any closure to what happened to him, so I did it for them. Level-5 hire me to make a new danball senki entry please I'm dying I want a new one. I hope you all enjoy though!


End file.
